the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Poddlewise (Sect of Lacunae)
Poddlewise is a complainer who seems to have no wish to avoid the things he complains about, and indeed actively seeks them out. His main aim in life is to bring down the Tidelord, in revenge for cursing him to the existence of a Water dragon who hates water. The logical way to go about this is obviously to spend all his waking hours swimming, as practice. Background Poddlewise is a Ridgeback of the Water element. He loves seafood but hates anything wet and to top it off he even resembles water. This must be someone’s idea of a cruel joke and that dragon will pay. The young drake disowned his family and birth clan as soon as he could speak and swam far, far away from the vile “god” that dwelt in the depths. He made his way through the network of rivers out towards the coast, where he found even more of the stuff, stretching as far as he could see and no doubt far beyond. He was found paddling in the shallows just off the Starfall Isles. And he wasn’t “splashing around”, okay? He was drowning. End of story. After his traumatic experience and daring rescue, Pod was brought back to the clan and taken care of. While recuperating, he told its members all about his goal to bring vengeance to the Tidelord once and for all, in the name of all the poor dragons like him. To do so, however, required him to have far more experience underwater, which he could acquire in the nearby seas. Among several raised eyebrows, he was allowed to stay and took up position as the resident expert on marine life. An average day for Pod consists mainly of diving under the surface of the crystal blue ocean and examining whatever creatures he finds. He needs to know how they breathe, eat, swim and communicate, as well as dealing with currents, tides and the very 3D structure of the environment. It is a depressing task, especially when he gets further down and enters the cold, dark region where many of the stranger beasts dwell. Their weird and wonderful adaptations seem to mainly exist to boggle his poor mind and lure him in just like another poor piece of prey. That’s not to say everything is nice and rosy further up, though. The sparkling sunlight filtering through shimmering azure water burns his eyes and the thousands of multicoloured fish dancing around him in dizzying displays leave him breathless. Because he’s underwater and was never designed for these conditions, of course. Every day he can swim a little smoother and dive a little deeper. He can hold his breath longer each time he tries and can even breathe the water itself a small amount! One day he won’t even need to surface at all. He will though, because water is horrible. When he reaches that level he will stay under just long enough to find the Tidelord and destroy him, and then he will leave the water forever and live out the rest of his life on dry land, hopefully staying out of the rain, which is also horrible and always seems to happen just when he is outside standing around or out for a walk. He is not at a decent standard yet, though, and so he must return to the world beneath and spend all of his waking hours there. Maybe he could sleep down there? He will try that someday. It seems like a necessary skill and he must soldier on through the hardship. Don’t you dare suggest he enjoys this. He’s made it quite clear to everyone just how much he hates anything to do with water, the sea, other wet things, the rain, the sun, fish, birds, other dragons, the obnoxiously pink landscape… The list goes on. A dragon who complains this much clearly does not like his job. Leave? Nah. He must suffer to further his cause. One day dragons all over Sornieth will hail his name as the one who freed them from their aqueous chains. Not just yet, however. For the time being he will drag himself to the shore at the crack of dawn every day and discover more of this alien world. He will stay there until well after dark, to acclimatise himself to the murk and nocturnal creatures. He will curse the creatures that seem acclimatised to him and come up close, swim alongside vile rays and sharks, get “friendly” with the inferior beastclans down there, all the while submerged in the hated - reviled - substance. Category:Water Dragon Category:Ridgeback Category:Male